2-Arylvinyl alkyl ether compounds, a method for their preparation, and their use as intermediates in the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene insecticidal and acaricidal agents are described in EP 811593-A1. The method described in EP 811593-A1 for the preparation of 2-arylvinyl alkyl ether compounds requires the use of phosphonium halide compounds. However, this method is not entirely satisfactory because the required phosphonium halide compounds are relatively expensive and produce undesirable by-products which are difficult to remove from the 2-arylvinyl alkyl ether compounds. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved process for the preparation of 2-arylvinyl alkyl ether compounds which avoids the use of phosphonium halide compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of 2-arylvinyl alkyl ether compounds which avoids the use of phosphonium halide compounds.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of 1,4-diaryl-2-fluoro-2-butene compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description below and the appended claims.